Lost Cause Diaries 12: The B Is Dead (Finale)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Takes place during the events of A Waste of Time and Space and Lucy Van Pelt: A Lost Cause, we see how the rest of the PEANUTS gang find out about Lucy's death and how they react. Violet, now an actress and model, hears it from Patty and decides for the first time in years, to return to Sparkyville, her home town, and hopefully reunite with a certain round-headed guy.
1. Prologue

Lost Cause Diaries #12: The Bitch Is Dead

**PROLOGUE**

Linus had just heard that his sister, Lucy, was dead. He didn't cry over it, nor did he care. After years of unnecessary abuse at the hands of Lucy, he had cut her out of his life. He was a retired staff sergeant now walking with a prosthetic leg due to being wounded in combat in Syria. And he was married to the nurse who helped him in rehab, named Audrey Hawkins. Linus and Audrey were also expecting their first child as Audrey was over nine months pregnant and due any day. They had moved to Boston, Massachusetts to be closer to Audrey's family and far away from Linus's, with the exception of Rerun, who, after he completed his probation, followed them to Boston. When his mother tells him about his sister's death, he doesn't even give her an answer to if he's coming to the funeral. But after hearing of Lucy's death, he remembered a promise he kept to Charlie when they were kids:

_**Years earlier…**_

_ At the end of the school year, Charlie Brown was having a get-together at his house with his friends. All of his friends had showed up. Silas, Charlie and Sally's father, was grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. They had also set up yard games for the kids to play. Snoopy even came out of his house, which had become even more rare since the death of Woodstock, but that day, he seemed to actually have fun for a change. Though they weren't going to get the foot-loose and fancy-free Snoopy the kids had become accustomed to. That part of him died with Woodstock. But he greeted all of the kids with a smile and something of a sparkle returned to his eyes seeing all of them there._

_ Charlie Brown also invited Frieda's new friends over, and even some of the other upper-class students that he befriended at the high school. When they arrived, Charlie greeted them._

_ "Welcome to my home," he said with a smile._

_ "Thanks for having us here," said Randi._

_ "I second that!" added Janet._

_ "Help yourselves to any of the food," said Charlie Brown. "We also have games for you to play." And Randi and Janet joined the party. Linus walked up._

_ "I see Frieda's friends showed up," he observed._

_ "Yeah, I wanted them to feel at home and part of the gang," Charlie Brown replied._

_ "That's admirable of you, Charlie Brown," said Linus._

_ "Unfortunately, I had to invite that bitch sister of yours," said Charlie Brown, trying to hold back his disdain._

_ "I understand, man," Linus said, sympathizing with his best friend. "Had you NOT invited her, you would have never heard the end of it from her."_

_ "Exactly!"_

_ "Well, Charlie Brown, many of our friends have had their fill of Lucy as of late."_

_ "I know. Even the ones who get along with her are tired of her._

_ "Well I'll make you a promise today, Charlie Brown. Due to her weight gain, she's going to have ill health as she gets older. So if and when she kicks the bucket, you will be the first to know, as I will be the first to break the news to you. Deal?"_

_ "Deal!" And both boys shook their hands on it._

_**Back to present**_

Before turning off his cell phone, Linus fired off a quick text to Charlie, keeping his promise:

"The bitch is dead. Just FYI."

**UP NEXT: WE FIND OUT HOW THE REST OF THE PEANUTS GANG FIND OUT ABOUT LUCY'S DEATH**


	2. How the Brown's Found Out

**HOW THE BROWN'S FOUND OUT**

Early in the morning, Silas and Maureen Brown were getting their day started. Silas was about to leave for the barber shop, and Maureen had some shopping to do. They were enjoying breakfast when the phone rang. Maureen got up to answer it. She was wondering if it was Sally calling, because Charlie would still be asleep due to the time difference. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maureen, it's Lacey." It was Lacey Van Pelt.

"Lacey, how are you?" asked Maureen.

"Terrible," said Lacey on the other line. "Lucy is dead."

"What?!" gasped Maureen.

"She killed herself last night," said a shaken Lacey.

"Oh my god!" shuddered Maureen.

"What is it, Reenie Beanie?" asked Silas, using his pet name for his wife.

"Si, Lucy killed herself!" she said to her husband.

"Oh wow!" said a shocked Silas. "Really?!"

"What happened, Lace?" asked Maureen to Lacey.

"She shot herself in the head," said Lacey, hoarse from crying. "Committed suicide. I had no idea she was this unhappy!"

"How is Larry taking this?"

"He's distraught, Maureen. I am, too. I have to go. I'll let you know when the funeral is and what's happening."

"Of course, Lacey. Let us know what happening. Okay, bye." And after hanging up the phone, Maureen turned to Silas and asked, "Oh my god, I wonder if the kids know!"

"You tell Sally," said Silas. "I'll talk to Charlie once I know he's up."

"That poor girl," sighed Maureen. "I knew she had a lot of issues going on, but I never thought she would… Oh Silas." And Silas hugged his wife, comforting her.

**REACTIONS CONTINUE…**


	3. How Tricia Found Out

**HOW TRICIA FOUND OUT**

In the years since leaving high school, Tricia Reichardt had went back to school to earn her GED. Then she went to Sparkyville Community College to earn her certification for personal training at a local gym. She had become one of the best personal trainers in town. She was curvy, yet fit. She had finally grown into her looks that guys had crushes on her. But Tricia had finally found a boyfriend who was interested in her. And, as it turned out, she didn't have to look far.

When she originally left school to work full time at the same burger joint that Lucy would end up at later, her old friend Roy had walked in. He had went to a different high school across town. They started hanging out again, eventually blossoming into romance. Casual dating turned into moving in together, eventually getting engaged. But what neither one of them were telling folks was that they had been trying for a baby for a while, but nothing was happening. So they both went to the doctor to get checked out. The doctor found that while Roy was okay, Tricia was infertile, devastating the couple. They had decided to spend a day together to get over the drama they endured. But more drama was around the corner.

Tricia's cell phone rang. She saw it was her father, Richard, calling. She answered it. "Hey, dad. How are you doing?"

"Baby, I don't know how to tell you this," Richard began on the other end. "You remember your old classmate Lucy Van Pelt?"

"Lucille?" said Tricia. "What about her?"

"She committed suicide last night."

"Oh my god! Really?!"

"I'm afraid so. Is Roy with you?"

"He's right next to me."

"What's happening, babe?" asked Roy.

"Lucille killed herself!" said Tricia to Roy.

"Holy shit!" gasped Roy.

"How did you find out, dad?" asked Tricia.

"The Van Pelts called me," said Richard. "They told me this morning. They said they'll let me know when the funeral was happening. I'll let you know, too."

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, my rare gem." And Tricia hung up her phone. She turned to Roy and asked, "Why would Lucille commit suicide, Roy? Was her life that bad she felt like she had to do that?"

"I couldn't tell you, babe," said Roy. "All I know is her suffering is over." And the two of them sat for a bit to ponder what they just heard about Lucy.

**REACTIONS CONTINUE…**


	4. How Violet Found Out

**HOW VIOLET FOUND OUT**

Violet had moved on from Michael after he cheated on her with her stylist, Chico. She continued to work for Maurice Fletcher, as well as other clients. She also continued to appear in bit roles in television shows and movies. But while she was having some success, she found herself thinking more and more about a certain boy from her past.

After all of that time, Charlie Brown was never far from her mind. Especially after the breakup with Michael, she was wondering what was the blockhead up to. Little did she know that he was closer than she thought, as he was living in Vallejo, north of where she was, running his own restaurant. While Patty had told her that he had started his own business, she didn't know where it was. Violet hoped that one day she would reunite with him, to at least apologize to him about how she treated him as kids. Fate was about to intervene in tragic fashion.

One day at home, Violet received a phone call. She went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Violet, it's Patty."

"Patty, how are you? How are the twins?"

"They're okay. Listen Vi, something happened back here in town."

"What?"

"Lucy killed herself!"

"Say what?!"

"Lucy committed suicide!"

"Oh my god!"

"Her mother had called me and let me and Mark know. The story was that she was desponded over her predicament."

"Well from what you've told me, she never really grew up."

"Exactly. Mrs. Van Pelt said she'd let me know when the funeral was. I will let you know too so you can come back. You'll finally get to meet Mark and our kids."

"Yeah. It's just too bad a tragedy is the reason for my return, though. It has been years since I've lived in Sparkyville. It'll be great to see the old gang again."

"They'll be happy to see you, too. I know I will be. Okay, I'll call you when I have a date for Lucy's funeral."

"Okay, Patty, talk to you soon. Bye." And Violet hung up the phone. Maybe, just maybe, she would finally run into Charlie Brown. Sure, tragic events will reunite them, but this would be the right moment to finally clear the air with him.

**THE JOURNEY HOME…**


	5. Epilogue: Flight to Sparkyville

**EPILOGUE: FLIGHT TO SPARKYVILLE**

Violet had finally received the phone call from Patty to head back to Sparkyville for Lucy's funeral. She packed up a few clothes in her lime green suitcase. She was wearing a same-color mini-dress and matching heels. She shot a phone call to her friend, Julia, who she was still close to after high school, to watch her place while she was gone. Rather than spend the money on a parking space, she got a ride from a taxi to LAX for the trip. Traffic was heavy and she didn't think she'd make the 2:30 flight. Luckily the cab got her there by 1:00 PM, an hour and a half before she was to take off.

She went to a restaurant in the airport before going to her gate to have a light lunch. After she ate, Violet went over towards Gate 13 where the flight to Sparkyville was. She wondered if she was in the right spot. She spotted a man, who was seated reading a magazine. He looked handsome to her. He had a muscular build, but wasn't bulky like bodybuilders, either. More lean than anything else. He spotted her coming his way. He put down the magazine to see what she wanted.

"Excuse me, sir," Violet began. "Is this the gate to the 2:30 flight to Sparkyville?"

"Yes, it is," the man replied.

"Good," said Violet, sighing with relief. "I was hoping I didn't miss my flight."

"You're from Sparkyville?" asked the man.

"I am from there originally," said Violet. "I moved way from there before I was a teen. I've been living in Los Angeles ever since. I'm going back because an old acquaintance had died tragically. Killed herself." The man gasped. "I found out about her death from my best friend who still lives there."

"This acquaintance," the man started, "was her name Lucy Van Pelt?"

"You know her?" Violet gasped.

"More than you know," he said. "And your best friend, she isn't Patty Swanson, isn't she?"

"Oh my god, yes!" said Violet, getting excited. "How do you know…" It was then that it hit Violet who it was that she was talking to. After all these years she had finally found who she was looking for.

"Oh! My! God! Charlie Brown?!"

"Yes, it's me, Violet."

**TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, READ **_**LUCY VAN PELT: A LOST CAUSE (PART 1)**_

**UP NEXT, A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, we've finally come to the end of "Lost Cause Diaries". I hope that you enjoyed this prequel mini-series. As for right now, I am taking a month off from fanfics. I will be doing my next one-shot "It's Just An Innocent Pussycat" next before I take my break. I will be back in August to launch Season 3 of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_. Have a good summer!


End file.
